Useful macros/New macros
New Macros Place new macros here by editing this section. Burst Macro for Protection PvP #showtooltip Recklessness /cast Recklessness /cast Inner Rage /cast Shield Block(Defensive Stance) /use * Use: I find this macro useful when you need to deal heavy damage to a player, (You need 100 Rage to do this properly!!!). Remember to put in the "(Defensive Stance)" after Shield Block or WoW will be confused as to what you are looking for. * Credit: Mälkiyore-Chambers of Aspects. * Works in 4.3 Fury Burst Macro PvP #showtooltip Recklessness /cast Recklessness /cast Death Wish /cast Inner Rage /use * Use: just like the protection, one but will do MUCH more damage as you have +10% damage from being in berserker stance. Again you must have 100 rage to do this properly. * Credit: Mälkiyore-Chambers of Aspects. * Works in 4.3 Fury Charge Macro PvP/PvE #showtooltip Charge /equipslot 16 "Your Main hand/Main 2 Hander" /equipslot 17 "Your Offhand/Off 2 hander" /cast nocombat,stance:1 Charge; combat,stance:3 Intercept; nocombat,nostance:1 Battle Stance; combat,nostance:3 Berserker Stance /cast Hamstring *Use: If you are not in combat , It will switch you into battle stance. If you are IN combat it will put you into Berserker Stance. If you are in Battle Stance and not in combat when you select a target for this to be used on, It will cast charge (then press it again) and put you into Berserker Stance. When you are IN combat and IN berserker Stance, It will do Intercept. It will apply hamstring once that is done (remember that Charge and Intercept are off the global cooldown!, Be careful if you are going to spam it as it MAY use CHARGE and INTERCEPT togeather!) *Notes: This macro is a charge macro just like the one in the Old Macro section, However it is a bit more complicated. *Credit: Mälkiyore-Chambers of Aspects. *Works in 4.3 Fury Spell Reflection /cast Spell Reflection /equipslot 17 3 4 *Use: while using 2 of the same weapons same enchants. Because both of your weapons have the same name you can't make a simple macro by using the name, because it has the same ID thanks to both of your enchants you can't use the item ID either, what i wanted to try is to create a simple macro that allows you to quickly switch your offhand weapon, in my case my 2nd Apolyon, to a shield, cast spell reflect, and switch it quickly back again. *Credit: Aikanàro- Bronze Dragonflight. *Works in 5.0.5 I have spent a few hours trying several things because i have 2 of the same weapons, eventualy i found out it is actualy pretty simple and wondered why i didn't think of this earlyer. I had alot of help through wowwiki so i thought i'd add my creation. the macro is as following: Because spell reflection is a /cast it doesn't really matter if you put it as first or 2nd line, a /cast wil go first anyway, so the first time you click this macro, it wil say that you can't cast spell reflect because you don't have a shield equiped. the 2nd line tells you that it Equips an item from your 3th bag, 4th slot, to your 17th armor slot, where my shield is placed. The 4 stands for 3th bag, 4th slot, this you can change to whatever you like, check the /equipslot page on wowwiki for better explanation of this, it Equips the shield, does not unequip your offhand wich means only your Auto Attack wil reset, this results in a global cd. Spell Reflection is not on GCD wich means you can click this macro 2x Quickly Clicking this macro 2x wil Switch your offhand sword to your shield wich you placed in said bagslot, cast spell reflect, and switch your offhand weapon back.Spell Reflection is a 5 second buff, wich means when you click it 2 times, you wil have the buff, and your offhand weapon back in your hand. The GCD can be annoying but Heroic Strike and Cleave can be used during a Gcd, so using this in combination with heroic strike means that you wont lose time, or dmg while casting spell reflect, perhaps an auto attack less. Trying to Swap and item for an item through macro While in Combat wil result into a bugged item, either your sword or your shield. this is why i had so much trouble creating this macro. this item Equips one item in a certain spot, the item you are holding is never mentioned and thus wil not 'bug' out.